


Bangtan Bingo Challenge

by AnnL42



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnL42/pseuds/AnnL42
Summary: Who knew hands could be so sexy?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Week 1 - Hand Fetish (free space)

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 - Hand Fetish (free space)  
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: 5/19/2020 – I am new to writing and AO3. This was my first piece of work so I have made a lot of edits and updates, and am still learning how to work in AO3. I hope to leave chapters 1 and 2 alone going forward. Most of the updates where done in chapter 2 to give Y/N more depth and character. I hope you enjoy.

NAMJOON POV

Namjoon walked onto the set ready for the shoot a paused to look around. He was immediately met with the subtle sounds and voices of the production crew moving around and preparing the set, making him feel more energized and ready to get to work. He didn’t see Y/N yet but he still felt the now familiar anticipation start to blossom in his gut at the idea she would be there. He shook his head and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet a few times in an attempt to shake off his weird smitten-schoolboy like reactions and focus on work. It was still early morning and an oddly cold day for May. Cold enough he grabbed his blue coat with the oversized, wool lined lapels as he was going out the door. BTS was filming for a hand cream commercial today, but were only needed individually to film and he was up first, so here he was. 

Taking in a deep, purposeful breath, he pulled down his face mask, opened his coat and walked forward with purpose. He made his way to his seat at the hair and makeup station, greeting and nodding his ‘hellos’ to those he passed. Once he sat down, he immediately took out his phone and check the time. It was still 5:10 AM, but the other others would start showing up soon for their parts. He wanted to get started on time or be ready for an early start if possible, to keep the others on schedule with the rest of their day. Lord knows their schedules were always so packed that getting behind even a little can be a real drag and make for an even longer day.

He put his phone away and settled back in the chair. Resting his elbow on the arm rest and propping his chin on his hand, Namjoon casually peered around the mirror to people watch the crew on the set. No one was just sitting or standing around. Everyone was busily doing their specific parts to get the current project ready for success. Namjoon always felt so grateful to be a part of such a great bunch of talented people who cared about their work and about all of BigHit’s artists. He truly hoped he never forgot to be amazed by their dedication and support.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a warm cup of coffee was gingerly placed in his hands from a pair delicate, female hands seemingly out of nowhere. Hands that brushed ever so slightly against his as he accepted the cup and sent an arc of awareness through him. These hands were soft, naked of any jewelry or nail polish and warm; fingernails short, but groomed and healthy. He openly smiled with gratitude at the welcoming warmth and aroma of his favorite cup of joe as he moved to look up to the staff member and thank her.

As soon as his own eyes locked with her familiar bright ones, framed by thick, dark lashes, his breath hitched and he felt his eyes involuntarily widen just a bit as something primal took over his thoughts. _Mine._ The sudden surge of uncompromising knowledge that he wanted her was instantaneous and abnormal, but he felt it clear down to his groin. _What the Hell?!?_

He knew this woman, though. To be more exact, he knew of her. Y/N. She was usually on set helping out with random tasks, but he only ever saw her from far away. She was always somehow subtly in background. Never really in the forefront or in anyone’s way. Until the camera was trained on him. Then, no matter how far back in the recesses of the set she was, he could somehow make out her form directly behind the camera. She was so still it was if she watching him as intently as the photographer.

She was not always at every photoshoot, but she was at enough of them it got his attention and even concerned him a bit. He discretely got security camera footage of the last one she was at without eluding to anyone in particular being the reason. He took that footage to Bang PD and in confidence showed him the girl and asked if he knew her deal. Bang PD thankfully knew her. She was a newly-graduated photography student and a BigHit staff member’s relative. Her name was Y/N.

She was Manager Kim’s non-Korean step-daughter. Manager Kim, who has worked at BitHit since the beginning, recently remarried after being widowed for ten years and seeing his own 2 son’s off to University. He met his new wife while on tour with them last year. Apparently, his new wife was a long-time widow as well with 3 adult kids of her own, the youngest just having left for college, as well. Both were single empty nesters that fell in love at first sight during a concert. The rest was just as instantaneous as their attraction to each other. She left her home to her second-oldest to live in while she joined Manager Kim on the road. As soon as returning to Korea from tour, they were married. To be honest, Namjoon and the guys were just as happy for him as they were a bit envious. Not long after, her daughter, Y/N, joined them in Korea. Y/N was being allowed to observe at BigHit’s photo shoots as a favor.

Namjoon learned she was the oldest of her siblings and more than bit older than all of them, but still single somehow. She was sexy as hell in her own organic way with her not-quite messy hair updos and her usual relaxed attire. She radiated a distinct vibe of mature yet care-free, and seemed confident in her shapely but healthy body. He wanted to reach thru the camera footage and experience if she was as soft as she looked. Even after all that, the mystery of who she truly was is what intrigued him most. 

After learning who she was and no longer worried an over-zealous fan had found their way onto their sets, he found himself using her presence as a focus point for getting into the mood of these shoots. He would imagine he was staring toward his lover’s eyes instead of trying to give the same vibe staring directly into a camera lens. Interestingly enough, he noticed one day, the more he used his hands in his poses, the closer she would unwittingly come up from the back. Hence, he found himself using his hands as much as possible. And not just photoshoots. He was using them more as a true extension of his expressions and speech. He got so comfortable with this, he found himself doing it in interviews, music videos and anytime else he could imagine she was watching. 

One particular shoot just last month, he slowly lured her out from the back recesses of the set just by using his hands in as many different poses as he could think. It was truly like a game. She actually came close enough for him to make out the sexy-as-fuck flush to her smooth skin and her slightly parted lips that looked like she needed more air to breathe. She also didn’t seem to know he was looking at her over the camera lens. In fact, she probably thought he couldn’t even see her because of the lights.

It made him feel powerful; like her puppet master. He liked it. A lot. Maybe too much. _MY God! What was it about this woman?!? And was this even appropriate? She was Manager Kim’s step-daughter after all and older than him._ But even through all his rational thoughts, his suddenly growing primal need within didn’t give a fuck. Blood was beginning to rush in his ears and it took all he had to still hear and follow the directions from the photographer. He focused on keeping his breathing even so as not to give away that he was completely consumed by this moment of secretive, sensual foreplay. Suddenly the slight tip of her tongue peaked out to moisten her lips. He felt his own heart rate pick up as a needy sensation began to tighten deep in his groin and then, “That’s it! Thank you!” the photographer suddenly called out.

Unintentionally, he lowly growled his frustration, earning him a quizzical glance from Hoseok who was closest to him. Instantly, the set became a flurry of people expressing their gratitude toward each other and BTS for their hard work. Namjoon was up immediately and heading toward the area of the set where his little nymph had been standing, but was being slowed down by staff. When he finally made his way through the sudden crowd, she was gone.

Careful not to be too obvious, he scoured the set with his eyes looking for her, but could not find her. “What is it,” Yoongi asked from beside him making him turn to notice that he and Hoseok had followed him while off in the distance Jin and the Maknae were looking on with quick questioning glances. He quickly smiled and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously. “Oh. It’s nothing. I just thought I saw someone I knew,” he quickly explained. “Great job today,” he proclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Let go eat!”

Even after a satisfying night of eating, and sharing laughs and soju with the guys, he still couldn’t shake the effect Y/N had on him today. As soon as they exited the elevator, everyone started for the main apartment they used as a common space. Namjoon excused himself early for a long shower and an early night, and left the others to go to his own apartment at the end of the hall. Entering his apartment, he stepped out of his shoes and into his favorite pair of house slippers. He made his way to the kitchen where he got a cool drink of water, shut off the light and headed straight for his master bath.

Namjoon’s skin felt sensitized just removing his clothes. Maybe it was the alcohol from dinner. Or maybe it had been too long since he’d last had sex or gotten off. Almost as soon as he stepped into his huge walk in shower and got under the hot streaming water, he felt his muscles relax and his mind clear a bit. He let his eyes close and head fall back as he let out a gracious, “Ahhhh.”

He started washing his hair. The feel of his fingers massaging his scalp was calming at first, but then quickly became arousing as he slowly started to recall Y/N’s reactions today to his use of this hands in his poses at the shoot. He grabbed the soap and started lathering it all over his body trying to make quick work of cleaning up, but flashes of the way she had stared at him like she wanted him to gobble her up quickly made his dick painfully hard.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, still slick with soap, to brace himself on the shower wall with both hands. He was immediately assaulted with thoughts of her there, naked and caged in by him with her back against the wall. She was breathing hard with hooded, lust-filled eyes. Her beautiful hair wet and plastered around her face and neck, and trailing down to the tops of her breasts.

His balls stared to feel full and heavy, and his breaths were coming in harder and shallower as precum started to seep out the end of the purple head of his cock. _How would she react if touched her with my hands?_ Without thought, he immediately gripped his throbbing cock tightly and began to pump his hand hard and slow as he held the image in his mind of her darting out her tongue to click her lips. _If I put my fingers in her mouth would she suck them?_ Needing more and to go harder, he grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the shower and coated his hand before resuming. He worked his hand up and down, building the lust he was feeling with every pass.

He grew even more frustrated at his sudden need to know exactly how her whimpers would sound. How her eyes would look as they silently begged him to fuck her until she cried. How red her face would get as she screamed his name mindlessly thru her release. He sped up his stokes and felt his hips thrust involuntarily into his hand over and over. Squeezing his eyes shut he let out a strangle cry, “Fuck, Y/N!” and kept pumping until he was done coming all over the shower wall. Exhausted and legs ready to give out, he slumped down on the built corner bench to catch his breath.

After a few minutes he was finally coming back down from his orgasm. Able to have a coherent thought again, Namjoon said out loud to himself, “What the fuck was that?!?” He decided he was too tired and satiated to think about anything else for today. After quickly rinsing off himself and the shower wall, he got out, dried off, and headed for his bed. Not even bothering to put on boxers, he climbed into bed. His body completely relaxed and pliant and was out cold in seconds. He thought that shower session would have gotten her out of his system, but he only found himself more obsessed with thinking about her and looking for her at photo shoots.

Now here he was, a month later back on set. She had just appeared out of nowhere and was handing him coffee. Not sure how to react he sat as still as he could but refused to break eye contact. Like it was possessed, his body was already responding to her unexpected presence and nearness. He watched her with fascination as she met his gaze head on, but when her pupils dilated right before his eyes, he felt it reawaken his animalistic instinct to have her. He was almost afraid to move. Almost afraid to breathe. Like she might vanish somehow if he did, back into the shadows she usually dwelled. Holding her with his eyes, he flashed what he hoped was a warm smile. He then pointedly repositioned both hands so as to slowly wrap his fingers around the cup like a wicked trap, then lifting the cup up to his lips, he said, “Thank you, Y/N Noona.” 


	2. WEEK 1 - HAND FETISH (free space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to edit Y/N's POV out of Chapter 1 and give her, her own chapter so she would have more depth and character.

Y/N POV

Y/N had been coming to these photoshoots for several month now. She felt so fortunate to be able to observe and assist in every aspect on the photo sets here at BigHit. Everyone was so nice. Especially considering she was a foreigner who didn’t speak Korean too well, yet. Not to mention she was basically there as a favor to her new step-father, Manager Kim.

She originally came here to have a long visit with her Mom and her new husband. She had to make sure their Mother’s impulsive decision to uproot her life and move to the other side of the planet was made rationally. For crying out loud, the woman went to a BTS concert, met a foreign guy who worked for the band, and then within a month left her home of 30 years to join them for the rest of their tour like some sort of groupie. Then she returned to Korea with them and got married. Like, who does that?!?!

Once Y/N got here and very quickly saw the obvious love and affection between her Mom and Manager Kim, she felt reassured all was well. She planned to return back to home to find a job to replace the one she quit to come here, but then her mother found herself wanting her daughter around more. Her mother made the suggestion that since she was already here, she should stay a bit longer and see if a life in Korea agreed with her. Manager Kim adamantly agree and after a couple of days Y/N agreed.

She ended up learning a lot about BTS thru her Mother and Manager Kim. She also lost herself on the internet for weeks learning watching a mind-numbing amount of content videos and listening to their music. She even created her own favorite playlist on her phone. She was genuinely very impressed with their music and what they stood for. It was so relatable and resonated with her own personal hang ups and struggles. Before long she found herself becoming a fan and although not officially signed up, she affectionately considered herself ARMY now.

She began exploring around Seoul a bit, playing BTS songs in her Jabra earbuds, and indulging in her old, forgotten affinity for photography. Her mother said she always had a knack for it. She had even taken some elective classes in college, but nothing serious. At first her little adventures around the city started out with taking sweet pictures of cute couples or parents with their kids. She would use her phone and show them to her Mom and Manager Kim over dinner.

Eventually, she used some of her savings to buy an actual camera. She started going around capturing photos of landscapes and structures as well. When she started to broaden her adventures out of the city and into surrounding, more rural areas. It seemed to get her new stepdad’s attention. He came home one night and over dinner said he pulled some strings at work so I could assist and observe at the photo sets. Although, she was a little horrified to learn he’d told them she was a photography student. _Okay._ She thought to herself. _No pressure there._

So here she was, in Korea, on BigHit photo shoot sets whenever she wanted, seeing and learning how it all works and comes together. She found herself very impressed with their processes and efficiency. She tried to help as many people as she could with as many tasks as possible, no matter how miniscule, so she could really get a well-rounded idea. She didn’t want to embarrass herself or Manager Kim by looking inept, so she felt like she needed to learn as much as possible. After a while, the photographers began entrusting her with delivering the SD card from the camera back to the editing room at the main BigHit building for processing.

The first time BTS came on set she was even more impressed by their real-life charisma then what she learned thru YouTube and other social media outlets. She actually got giddy inside over seeing them, which really caught her off guard. _Get it together, Y/N!_ she thought to herself. _It’s not like you’re some young 20 something and these guys were all in their 20s still._ Was it right to even see them as men?

Then there was Namjoon. There was something especially captivating about him. Watching him on set or on online videos, she couldn’t seem to stop watching him; particularly when he used his hands while talking or posing for pictures. The way they gracefully moved with his words while in perfect unison with his body language. They were like an ethereal extension of him. She was so easily turned on in ways so foreign and unexpected, it kind of scared her at first.

Then she didn’t care. When on set she had to keep her shit together, but when she was watching videos he would never know. He would never be affected in the least by the naughty thoughts invading her mind late at night. Lude fantasies that were making her wet to the point of distraction, driving her to touch herself and invoking deliciously naughty dreams. _God help her. She really needed to meet someone or score a damn hook up._

After a particularly long night of inescapable fantasies and dreams, she woke up frustrated and sweaty. It seemed no matter how much she tried she couldn’t satisfy this unnatural sexual attraction to a younger man who she technically never actually met. Sitting straight up in bed she said to herself, “This is stupid Y/N. You have got to get a handle on this.” She ran a hand thru her hair pushing it back out of her face. “Get a handle on yourself again” she further pep-talked herself. “It’s been fun, but you’re still too young to be having a midlife crisis here!”

She immediately popped up out of bed and with brooding frustration changed into her favorite active wear. She half-heartedly brushed her unruly hair into a decent pony tail and grabbed her earbuds and phone. After putting on her running shoes at the door she popped in her earbuds and put on her favorite mix of girl KPop groups. She just needed a little break from BTS if she was going to get her head back on straight. 

Leaving the house, she forced herself to start out walking 20 minutes first to safely warm up her muscles. She also thought back to her last physical before leaving for Korea. Her doctor preached to her thru 90 percent of her exam about the importance of warming up to naturally boost the circulation of synovial fluid and move water molecules. Apparently, both were essential to protecting joints.

The early morning air was fresh and cool, giving her that fresh-start feel that always came with the early start of a new day. Checking her phone app, the fine dust was thankfully really low today and breathing felt ok, so she didn’t need her mask and left it in her pocket. Feeling ready she broke out into a brisk but sustainable jog and immediately found her rhythm. It felt good. She found comfort in doing something familiar that she hadn’t been doing lately. It made her feel more like herself again.

Then it was hard. Too hard! Her legs screamed at her and her lungs burned, and it had only been 10 minutes. She had definitely gotten too lazy about her fitness since coming to Korea, not having a structured routine built into her new life here. She would have to fix that immediately. She needed this. No, she missed this, way more than she realized she would. Besides, she was not getting any younger and she still wanted to maintain her health. She still wanted to be full of vitality and feel sexy when she finally found someone who would want her and would love her without hurting her.

Shaking off old thoughts of failed relationships and betrayals before they could ruminate in her head, she pushed thru the mounting fatigue in her legs. Needing to feel in control again she chased her runners high and once he had it, it was invigorating. She had totally needed this. The feel of the sweat rolling down her spine and the cool breeze prickling on her heated skin while Dreamcatcher sang to her in her earbuds. The longer she went her higher her spirits lifted and her mind cleared. By the end of her jog, she definitely felt more like herself again. 

Feeling good and a renewed determination to refocus her attention on what she was supposed to being doing, she got cleaned up and headed into the photo shoot for that day. When they started the shoot, she did her usual thing and situated herself in the back. She was able to stay just enough behind the photographer to get that great view, and thankfully even when he moved a little this way or that she was able to stay mostly behind him. She really wanted to try to see what he saw, even if from a distance.

There were so many times with Namjoon’s shots that she found herself totally losing focus on how the photographer was capturing his subject. She could feel her newfound self-resolve slipping. Again, getting lost Namjoon’s his stare. The way his eyes looked right at the camera was like he saw and knew too much. From her vantage point, she swore it felt like he was staring right at her, not the camera. Like he was boring into her mind and knew the things she’d been doing at night. She felt her heartrate pick up, feeling like she’d been caught. But wait! There was no way he could see her past the lights. Right?

She was so mesmerized by his use of his hands in his poses, that without realizing she had slowly inched her way closer until was almost right behind the chair used by the photographer when he wasn’t up taking photos. Oh God! He could probably totally see her now! Her heart was pounding in her ears now and her breath caught in her chest causing her to slightly drop open her mouth just to breath. She felt her ears get hot and was sure her face must have looked red. But she couldn’t look away. She felt the all too familiar feelings of desire envelop her. She was suddenly acutely aware of her body as a delicious fullness began to form in the pit of her lower stomach and her breasts felt fuller and tender. 

Suddenly the photographer called the shoot, erupting the room into busy chaos and cutting off her line of sight with Namjoon. Feeling like she had been under a spell, she shook her head, then with a shaky breath, found a spot on the floor to focus on. The photographer turned, then yelped and jumped at the sight of her standing so nearby. She snapped her head back up at his sudden sound and movement.

Thanks to her jittery nerves she almost giggled out loud at his reaction, but it was understandable since he usually had to call up to him from the back of the set. Instead she just gave him a big smile. He recovered quickly and pulled the SD Card from his camera. Handing it to her, he told her to deliver immediately back to the editing room at BigHit. Something about how they needed it faster than usual so she had to leave right away. Reaching out two hands to respectfully receive the SD Card, she bowed and left immediately, heart still racing and grateful for the escape.

Today was her first time back on set since that day. She was admittedly unsure what to make of her own behavior or the way her body had reacted. Thankfully, it somehow had gone unnoticed, she thought as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had come free from the loose braid she’d made down her left shoulder. She wanted to say she grateful for the month-long gap between BTS’ last shoot and this one but it didn’t help much. Her re-instituted fitness regimen was probably helping the most but she just couldn’t stop going online to see what was new with BTS. Which of course led to her Namjoon video marathons. Really? What was going on with her? What would her Mom and Manger Kim think if they found out about her little fixation, she pondered as she automatically adjusted her crossbody tote so it rested more out her way behind her while she worked.

She loved her it. It was just the right size. Not too big but enough room for whatever she needed. It had a nice wide strap and it zipped up so it was comfortable to keep on her person all day and she didn’t have to worry about things falling out while she worked. The patchwork jem had caught her eye in a little shop by their house not long after she chose to stay. Other than her camera, this was one of her favorite purchases.

She was abruptly pulled from her musings when a staff worker greeted her at the entrance. She was holding a tray of paper coffee cups that appeared to be freshly brewed judging by the steam coming up from them. Y/N didn’t recognize her, but she looked very young so maybe she new. The girl smiled sweetly and wordlessly handed her one of the cups of hot coffee from the tray. Using her hands, she motioned for her to take the cup to the man sitting at the hair and makeup station.

Y/N looked over to see Namjoon and felt her heart pick up pace instantly. _Oh, for crying out loud!_ She thought to herself. Carefully taking a deep, steadying breath in, she quietly blew it back out and tried to look natural as she walked toward him. She counseled herself that this was actually perfect. This way she could prove to herself that she had her shit together and was not losing her mind. She simply had to face this craziness head on by getting close enough to the man to hand him a cup of coffee. This should finally take the school-girl wind out of her unattainable fantasies and finally be end of it. She could totally do this. That was totally what she wanted. For sure.

As she got closer, she could already feel her adrenaline pickup and her hands start to shake a bit. Afraid she was going to spill the coffee she used both hands to hold it steady. He was leaning a bit to the side, head resting in the palm of the hand of the elbow propped on the arm of the chair. He seemed to be looking around the room. He was either people watching or looking for someone. Lifting his head off his hand, he sat up straighter and laced his fingers together and stretched his arms out in front of him. Turning his face to yawn into his upper arm to stifle a yawn and then unlacing his fingers to rest them in his lap, he was totally in his own little world and never heard her coming.

Not trusting her own voice or her Korean, she chose to just carefully place the coffee toward his hands. Namjoon automatically brought his hands from his lap to grab for the cup and when their hands bushed against each other a definite shock shot straight thru to her loins making her breath catch in her throat. As soon as he looked up at her their eyes locked. She was instantly trapped by eye that seem to get darker suddenly and were pulling her into the depths of them.

Perversely she realized right then that she didn’t want out of his trap. She wanted stay tightly swaddled in it and never be let go. Her choice made, she met his gaze openly with her own and reveled in the heightened adrenaline she felt from the intensity of his stare. After what felt like forever, he smiled a Cheshire smile and she knew right then she had become his prey, making the nerves behind her ears tingle. She became further transfixed as her eyes followed his fingers as they slowly wrapped themselves, one finger at a time, around the cup she had just handed him. Her abdomen tightened and her she was sure her panties might have just gotten wet. He slowly brought that same cup up to his lips, paused and in a deep, gravely tone he said, “Thank you, Y/N Noona.”


	3. WEEK 2 – ORAL FIXATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: For this chapter I am trying to write from both POVs at once. Hope this works!
> 
> ALSO! I split out Chapter 1 into Chapter 1 & 2\. I had a lot of updates and needed to give Y/N her own chapter for more depth and character.

Namjoon love it. Her obvious attraction to him was intoxicating. He smiled even wider as he broke their gaze to respectfully turn his head to the side, before taking a sip of the warm coffee she’d just brought him. Within seconds the first welcome warmth became a painful explosion of stinging heat assaulting his throat. He was instantly doubled over and coughing. He quickly scrambled to get up and headed straight for the breakroom that was thankfully very nearby.

Y/N had no idea what was happening. Worried she hurried to follow him and make sure he was OK. When she entered the breakroom, he was hunched over the sink with the water on. He was repeatedly using his hand to bring water into his mouth to rinse and spit. A little panicked, she asked, “Oh my God! Are you OK? What happened? Was the coffee that bad?” He nodded and cough at the same time. Ugh! Stupid question! “Of course! Of course it was the coffee.” Oh shit! What was in there? 

Spotting the coffee cup on the counter next to the sink where he must have set it when he came in, she rushed over, picked it up and brought it up to her nose to smell it. It smelled a bit strong, but not really coffee-roast strong. It was more like, spicy? What the heck? She immediately set it back down. Not really sure how to help, she clasped her hands together in front of her and asked “Should I call someone? Tell me what I can do.” He stopped rinsing long enough to croak out, “Burning” (cough) “Pepper.”

Immediately registering what he meant, she moved her thick braid off her left shoulder to reach into her crossbody tote. She fumbled around franticly until the found the two little packs of Haitai saltine crackers she had. Thank goodness she threw these in bag this morning in case she needed a snack later today. If she understood what was happening correctly, then the salt should help to defuse the burning spicy effects of whatever pepper had been put in his coffee.

She hastily broke open the first pack, clumsily breaking the crackers and spilling them out on the counter in pieces. Irritably she sighed and tucked the same loose strand of hair back behind her ear for the umpteenth time this morning. Ignoring the big mess she just made, she picked up a couple of the bigger pieces and brought them up to his mouth. “Eat” she firmly commanded. Face red and a single bead of sweat trailing down his temple, he gave her a skeptical look for about half a second before shutting off the water, turning toward her and opening his mouth while his eyes captured hers again. 

Namjoon accepted the crackers into his mouth directly from her fingers and started chewing hopefully. The sting started to lose its bite so it seemed to be helping some. WOW, he thought, grabbing more pieces from the counter and eating them. While he did so, she carefully opened the second pack, so as not to break the crackers this time. Laying the pack fully open for him to eat a few more. 

Looking around she saw there was a fridge at the far end of the counter. The salt and starch from crackers would help but he would soon need to wash it down after he ate too many as his mouth would get too dry and it would be hard to swallow. Quickly going over to inspect for anything that could help, she thankfully found several single serving bottles of flavored milk. “Yes!” she exclaimed.

Popping another cracker in his mouth, Namjoon couldn’t believe this was happening. He was also surprised her idea that crackers would help. He guessed it was the starch but maybe the salt was helping too. He was pretty sure this whole fiasco wasn’t Y/N’s doing. It just didn’t seem to mesh with what he knew of her. She also behaved just as worried and caught off guard by it all as he. She was getting milk from the fridge. Good call. The crackers were started to dry out his mouth, making it hard to swallow and she was entirely too far away from him. He took a few silent steps in her direction.

She knew these flavored milks could be really sweet. The sugar and dairy together should also help to alleviate the spicy burn for Namjoon. Grabbing a bottle of banana milk, she checked to be sure it wasn’t expired. Satisfied, she poked the mini plastic straw thru the foil top and turned to take it to him. As soon as Y/N turned around Namjoon was right there just couple feet away. He must have followed her over. She reached out with both hands holding the small milk carton for him to take, open end pointed toward him for him.

Same as before she looked him in the eye and simply but firmly demanded, “Drink.” Namjoon didn’t move to do as she said like before. He just kept staring at her like he was deciding something. Maybe he suspected her. Thought she had put the toxin in his coffee and didn’t trust her now. With doubt creeping in her eyes shifted away and her face fell into a ghost of a pout. His eyes flared. He took one swift step closer and using both of his hands he grasped the milk bottle over both of hers. He had her now and before long he would taste her. He brought the milk along with her hands up to his mouth for him to drink from the straw, while watching her open-book of emotions play out on her face from over the top of the bottle.

Y/N gasped at his touch causing her mouth to drop open. Her hands were encased in his and he’d stretched her arms up to reach the milk bottle to lips. She felt a delicate tingling dancing its way from the backs or her hands, where his skin was touching hers. The sensation traveled all the way thru her forearms to her elbows, making her shiver slightly.

Realization struck her then that he didn’t distrust or suspect her at all. She felt her heart and her cheeks get warm at the thought. Suddenly too shy to look back up into his eyes she kept her gaze locked on banana milk bottle and smiled gently. As much as he was turning her on right now, she also just so happy knowing she had helped him and that he trusted her. 

The soothing effect of the banana milk had Namjoon closing his eyes and putting his head back in relief. He was drinking greedily now and Y/N’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the motion of his throat with each swallow. She drew the right corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and gently gnawed on it. She wanted to reach up so bad and put her open mouth on his throat to feel the movement of his gulps under her lips while she licked his skin. Little slurping sounds in the straw signaled he had finished the milk. She let out a shuttering breath not realized she’d been holding it in.

Namjoon finished the milk. Feeling better he lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at her again. She was positively gorgeous in her current state. Eyes unfocused and mouth parted. She had just let out a loud breath a moment ago, too. Now she was breathing a little more heavy than usual, causing her deliciously ample breasts to notably rise and fall so beautifully. He slowly released his hands from hers.

As soon as Namjoon let go, Y/N took the empty milk bottle and set it on the counter. Trying to act natural, she turned back to him and asked, “Are you OK now?” Namjoon smiled but before he could answer, the breakroom door opened and Namjoon’s bodyguard for that day, Mr. Lee, was walking thru and heading toward them with purposeful strides.

Mr. Lee was usually assigned to protect him. It worked. They were comfortable with each other. Trusted each other. Namjoon knew he probably would have been here quicker, but had likely been making his security rounds, including scouring the current staff list, checking in with the surveillance room and conducting a perimeter check. In fact, he was probably on the perimeter walk when all this happened. 

Mr. Lee’s eyes scanned over Namjoon head to toe several times before reaching them. “Are you OK?” he asked. “Yes” Namjoon reassured him. “My coffee was laced with chili pepper. I think it was her again. She must have gotten in somehow.” Mr. Lee glanced over to Y/N with contemplative eye. Namjoon turned to her, too.

Y/N made out some of what they said but not all. Something about chilli pepper in his coffee and a girl. Based on how they both were expectantly looking at her, she guessed they had questions for her. Namjoon asked her first, “Where did you get the coffee you brought me?” Feeling angry now to think she had been used as a tool to hurt him.

“There was a young girl with a tray of coffee handing them out,” Y/N answered in English directly to Namjoon. “She came up to me right after I got here, handed me the cup of coffee and told me to bring it over to you.” 

“She spoke to you?” Namjoon asked.

Y/N thought for a second. “No actually. She just used her hands to point from the me to the cup to you where you were sitting in the chair. I thought it was because she was new and didn’t think I would understand her, or that maybe her English was not good.” Namjoon translated everything she said to Mr. Lee. “Oh!” she remembered, and started to ramble, “She also seemed really young to me. I kind of thought maybe even too young to be working. But then I guess at my age most young people look really young to me,” she admitted matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

Namjoon and Mr. Lee went back to talking rapidly in Korean. She didn’t even try to keep up. She was more distracted with her own last statement. Why did she keep forgetting she was really too old for Namjoon. Looking down toward her feet as she contemplated and retucking the hair behind her ear before it could fall out again.

Namjoon seemed attracted to her though. Maybe he just needed to scratch an itch. He is young but still a man, after all. Would it really be so bad to have a fling? It’s not like she wasn’t allowed, she mused. Hearing her name, she looked back up from the toe of her tennis shoes to see Namjoon studying her. Her body instantly felt pinpricks of awareness throughout. God, she loved it when he looked at her. 

Mr. Lee conceded, “I will go check the camera footage and do some more digging. After your part of the shoot of the shoot is complete you will be getting checked out by Dr. Choi. I’ll call Manager Sejin to have him ready at the apartments.” Namjoon nodded his agreement.

As Mr. Lee was heading out the door, Namjoon called after him and requested, “Please let them know I will be out shortly. I just need few more time. If one of the others gets here early have them go first.” Lr. Lee waved his acknowledgment without looking back, closing the door behind him as he exited the breakroom. Namjoon knew he would stay out there to ensure no one bothered them.

Y/N looked up at Namjoon with concern in her eyes. She had caught the parts about him seeing a doctor and needing more time. “Is your mouth still burning? I think I saw another Banana Milk in here. Hang on,” she said as she turned toward the fridge. Before she could touch the handle, he gently grabbed her arms and turned her back to face him. Lord help her but he was close! “I don’t need milk, Noona,” he stated intently. Shocked, she just looked up at him expectantly.

Using one hand, he freed the loose strand of hair she had been fighting with to let it hang by her face. With two fingers he traced the soft, beautiful lock from the root to the tip, then re-tucked it back behind her ear. She was breathing heavier now and so was he. Slowly he trailed a single finger behind her earlobe along the crease till he reached the base and started drawing mini circles. Damn! She was so soft!

Her eyes closed and her head leaned to the side ever so slightly in response, giving him better access. He stopped making circles and watched his own finger caress down the side of her neck. The sting in his mouth and throat were thankfully gone now, but both still felt a strong residual heat. Was it even ok to kiss her, he wondered. “Daddy,” she whimpered, just barely. He froze as blood was surging to his groin now.

Surprised by her own reaction she gasped and popped her eyes back open. She couldn’t believe she let that slip! She could definitely feel how hard he had become and the look is his eyes made her nipples tighten into hard little nubs. Did he hear her dirty little plea? She met his gaze. “Then take what you do need, Namjoon” she challenged.

Namjoon brought his finger still on her neck back up the front of her throat and over the hump of her chin where he stopped. “You like my hands, don’t you, baby girl?” he asked. She creamed. Oh God! He had heard! Did he already know all her naughty inclinations? She nodded, unable to make sound. She felt him move his other hand off her arm and up under the back of her oversized sweater, where he was rewarded with the smooth bare skin of her back and the band of a very lacey bra. “You like to watch them, I know. Do you like the feel of them? Touching you?” he teased as he ran his hand up and down several times before settling his fingers up under the band right on that sensitive spot just under the hooks. He pressed, causing her to hiss thru her teeth in ecstasy and reactively grip his shirt inside his open coat.

He moved his finger from her chin to run it along the outer rim of her lips. “And your poor lip is swollen. You’re always chewing on it. Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” he chided. “We may have to find ways to satisfy your pretty little mouth, Noona.” She couldn’t take it anymore. With heat in her eyes, she opened her mouth and caught his finger gently with her teeth. He used his thumb to press down on her chin with just enough pressure to make her mouth open and release his finger. He made “Tsk. Tsk.” noises at her and moved his hand to the back of her head.

Their faces were just inches apart. “I’m going to take you, Noona,” he growled in a harsh whisper. Her eyes dilated and her hands tightened on shirt pulling him closer. “Please,” she breathed. He crashed his mouth down onto hers, capturing her and plundering her with this tough. She met his urgency with her own, feeling like she couldn’t get enough. His tongue inside her mouth was like a balm; soothing pent up, sexual frustration she couldn’t alleviate on her own. She could taste some residual spice in his mouth from earlier, but it didn’t taste bad or hurt her mouth. If anything, it actually stimulated her more. 

Namjoon backer her up against the counter. Pinning her and kissing her. She was like a drug. He brought both hands up under her huge sweater this time to encircle around her waist. Stroking and caressing. She wriggled under his touch. He loved how responsive she was. Pushing his hands up her sides till he was beside her breasts, he reached around back and unhooked her bra. Bringing his hands back to the front he lifted the bottom band of her bra up above, grazing her sensitive nipples with the lace, making her cry out softly. She was trying to be quiet. Purposely not touching the areolas, he delicately circled the soft, full, warm mounds of her breasts. She moaned thru their kiss and started grinding her hips into him.

Panting he smiled and broke their kiss to enjoy watching her get lost in the sensations. She let go of his shirt to brace herself by resting her elbows on the counter. Still teasing her breasts, he taunted, “Oh, Noona. You’re so soft up here.” Grinding his own hips into hers, he further pressed, “I wonder how you feel down here?” He kept one hand still on one breast while the other trailed down into her yoga pants.

He pushed down further under the band of what felt like an equally lacy pair of panties, until he found her slick and wet pussy. He stroked his fingers along her swollen pussy front to back, slowly, over and over. “ Noona. Naughty girl. You’ve gotten your panties all wet. How am I supposed to work knowing this later?” He drove a finger up into her desperate pussy and felt her instantly clench around him. Waiting for her to relax, he inserted a second finger and then came back out to caress her pussy lips again. 

Her legs started to shake. “Please Namjoon,” she whimpered. “Please make me cum.” With her words he took her mouth again. His tongue in her mouth seem to anchor her. Simultaneously he finally touched her nipple and her clit. Rubbing both furiously. Her moans got deeper and her mewling more desperate. He pinched her nipple and shoved his tongue deep in her mouth, sending her over the edge. Still rubbing her clit, he swallowed her cries while she rode out her orgasm, tears running down her face.

Y/N finally broke their kiss and placed her hands on his arms to stop him. He smiled and withdrew his hands from her clothes. Bringing his fingers coated in her juices up to her lips she allowed him to push them into her mouth and obediently licked them clean. She was rewarded with the look of lust and approval on his face. Then he replaced his fingers with his tongue so he could taste her from her own mouth.

She immediately reached for his pants. She had to return the favor. He stopped her hand grabbed her hands. Bringing them to his lips and placing tiny little kisses on her knuckles he said, “Not now baby. I gotta work.” At her pout he helped her re-clasp her bra and smooth down her over-sized sweater. Finally he wrapped her in a reassuring hug and continued, “But trust me, next time you will have more than my tongue and your cum in your sweet little mouth.” 

_Holy shit!_ she thought, licking her lips. “Next time?” she quietly asked.

“Yes, Noona. Next time” Namjoon reaffirmed. 


End file.
